someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario's Secret
I have always loved video games especially Mario games. Until one thing happened a while ago which made me hate Mario games for a good long while until it felt safe to play them again. I was playing Super Mario World, my favorite Mario game. But then one day I gave it to my friend Joe to borrow for a while he then accidentally dropped it and broke it and since it was really old I found it hard to find a new copy for a good price. So I could not buy a new copy of it. But not to long after I remembered i had a friend who had the game but didn't really like it so I called him asking him if i could have it and he said sure knowing that he never used it. It was the Gameboy version of the game I had hoped it was the snes version of it but I was happy regardless. A few days later we had met at the discussed location (at Starbucks) we had some coffee we talked for a bit then he gave me the game. I then proceeded to go home with a smile on my face happy that i could play again. By the time I got home it was pretty late so I decided to go to sleep before playing the game that night i had a horrible dream about the game. What happened in the dream was I was playing the game enjoying it quite a lot then on one of the levels instead of saying the levels normal name it said do you want to know my secret with a Mario face smiling under the text. Then the screen went black as if it were starting the level but instead it when back to the same screen accept without the text. Mario's face started to be screwed around with like in Super Mario 64 it then started transforming into a demon and started eating Luigi it then looked at me and said your next. I then woke up sweating and breathing heavily then quickly calming down realizing it was a dream. I then proceeded to go back to sleep and the dream had not come back luckily I woke up again really excited to play the game. I proceeded to grab the cartridge and my Gameboy but I quickly became unsure remembering the dream i had just had the night before but i soon put the cartridge in I turned on my Gameboy praying that nothing would happen and nothing did it went all normal to my surprise. Happy i played the game normally until world 3 level 2 it was like in my dream renamed to do you want to know my secret but there was no Mario face. I then continued hoping it was just some easteregg put in by the developers and at first I actually thought it was because that was the only weird thing that happened in that level but not in the next level. In the next level nothing weird happened but some graphic glitches but every level kept getting weirder for the rest of world 3 and all of world 4 every level would have graphic glitches each level having worse then the last. Then in world 5 the same thing happend but with text boxes popping up randomly. This continued happening through the whole game each world adding a new effect world 6 added sprites popping up in weird places and world 7 made it so the game would crash a lot but somehow I still made it to Bowser's castle surprisingly it all looked normal in Bowser's castle but then the game crashed one last time. I rebooted the game and went back into his castle but then all the doors were replaced with sprites of characters and enemies each having text above them the first one was a Goomba it said please turn off the game and burn it next was a Koopa it said it's the only way to save us the third was Luigi who said please before he gets you to. Last was a Mario sprite who said you should have turned it off his neck then broke and the power went out. I then felt like i was gonna die if i didn't get out of the house fast so i left and I ran a good block away. Something in my body then told me to go back and i did not feel like I was in danger so I went back. What I saw was absolutely horrible my whole family was dead that alone made me burst in to tears of course but what was even worse was they had a giant M carved into there heads with a note saying this is my secret don't tell. Garret200216 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Super Mario Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story